


I am aching up to let you go

by Bacinaru



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacinaru/pseuds/Bacinaru
Summary: "She closes her eyes and the tears, that until now she was able to hold, start soaking her cheeks."





	I am aching up to let you go

_«We'll be okay, Tony. You can rest now.»_  
  
The arc reactor stops functioning almost at the same time.  
Pepper doesn't realize it: what she sees it's the light in Tony's eyes slipping away, too fast for her to do anything.  
She tries. She knows that's useless, there's nothing left to do, but she holds on to a hope that's already ashes in the wind and grasps his face; she searches for him in eyes that life already abandoned and as reality sinks its claws in her chest, Pepper bites down on her lip, teeth destroying the last trembling smile she had tried so hard to give to him.  
She closes her eyes and the tears, that until now she was able to hold, start soaking her cheeks.  
She sinks her face in the armor and let herself go.  
She screams with all she got, because if you're being too strong, you'll end up breaking apart.


End file.
